goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Lava (Pokemon style)
This is a movie short for Fire Emblem IF: Transient Memories Compilation and a spoof of 2015 Pixar short Lava. This song was sung by Grim Matchstick, Inigo and Lucina. Transcript: *(Nintendo logo) *(Nintendo presents Lava) *Grim Matchstick: (Offscreen) A long long time ago, there was a wyvern living all alone in the middle of the lake. *(Inigo sees Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo play) *Grim Matchstick: (Offscreen) He sat high above his tree watching all the monsters play and wishing that he had someone too. And from his voice came this song of hope that he sang out loud every day for years and years. *Inigo: I have a dream, I hope will come true. That you're here with me and I'm hear with you I wish that the earth, sea and sky up above a will send me someone to lava. *(As Inigo sang more, he slowly became stone) *Grim Matchstick: (Offscreen) Years of singing all alone turned his voice into stone until he was on the brink of extinction. *(Cut to: Stoned Lucina) *Grim Matchstick: (Offscreen) But little did he know that living in the tree below another monster was listening to his song. Every day she heard his tune her voice grew and grew because she believed his song meant for. Now she was so ready to meet him above the tree. As he sang his song of hope for the last time. *Inigo: I have a dream, I hope will come true that you're hear with me and I'm hear with you I wish the earth, sea and sky up above a will send me to lava. *(The lightning bolts crash down and zaps the stone which caused Lucina to come to life) *Grim Matchstick: (Offscreen) Rising from the stone below stood a lovely monster looking all around but she could not see him. He tried to sing to let her know that she was not there alone, but with no singing voice his song was all gone. *(Inigo became stone as he cried) *Grim Matchstick: (Offscreen) He filled the tree with his tears and watched his dreams disappear. As she remembered what his song meant to her. *Lucina: I have a dream, I hope will come true that you're hear with me and I'm hear with you I wish the earth, sea and sky up above a will send me to lava. *(The lightning bolts crash down which made Inigo come back to life when his stone got zapped) *(Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo discover Lucina and Inigo as they watched them sing) *Grim Matchstick: (Offscreen) Oh they were so happy to finally meet above the throne all together now their singing grew and grew, no longer are they all alone. With aloha as their new home and when you visit them this is what they sing. *Inigo and Lucina: I have a dream that will come true. *Lucina: That you'll grow old with me. *Inigo: And I'll grow old with you. *Inigo and Lucina: We thank the earth, sea and sky we thank too. I lava you, I lava you, I lava you. *(Iris out effect) *Fin Category:Movies by Elephant012